There are many lotions and products applied to the human body for cosmetic purposes. These products include moisturizers, sunscreens, anti-aging treatments, UV tanning accelerators, sunless tanning products and much more. There are numerous forms of artificial tanning products are currently available, including lotions, creams, gels, oils, and sprays. These products are typically mixtures of a chemically-active skin colorant or a bronzer, in combination with moisturizers, preservatives, anti-microbials, thickeners, solvents, emulsifiers, fragrances, surfactants, stabilizers, sunscreens, pH adjusters, anti-caking agents, and additional ingredients to alter the color reaction.
There exist many automated systems for applying artificial tanning products and often include a closed booth provided with a spraying system. The spraying systems typically use high pressure compressed air nozzles, along with a fluid supplied to the nozzle to create an atomized spray directed towards the body. Currently, these booths are mostly closed, are limited to applying only one product per session, and create a foggy closed environment for the user.